


Тени

by Nataliko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliko/pseuds/Nataliko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождество в разных семьях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тени

25 декабря. 1998 год. Нора.  
На дворе 1998 год, через пару дней настанет 99, забрав с собой и горечь, и печали – ведь время лечит. Пусть прошло совсем немного после окончания войны, но сегодня Рождество, а оно объединяет семьи.  
— Джордж, подай сахар и патоку, пожалуйста, — попросила Молли Уизли, хлопоча на кухне восстановленной после войны Норы.  
— Я не Джордж, я – Фред, — привычно поправил он мать, протягивая ей сахар и патоку. Молли только покачала головой в ответ на исправление сына – она уже давно его не трогала. Смерть брата оставила отпечаток на нем более глубокий, чем на ком-либо другом.  
Продолжая замешивать тесто для рождественского пирога, она изредка взмахивала палочкой, помогая Джинни, которая, кажется, в бытовых заклинаниях была не очень сильна, украшать кухню.  
— Молли, как там пирог? — Артур зашел на кухню вместе с Гарри, старательно пытавшимся пригладить свои волосы, чтобы скрыть шрам.  
— Будет готов к ужину, — улыбнулась она мужу, — вы бы пошли, помогли Джинни. Она не справляется с гирляндами.  
— Мам, попроси Джорджа, — возмутился Рон, вошедший на кухню следом за своим другом и отцом. Мать покачала головой, и все поняли – Джорджа трогать нельзя…  
Уже через пару часов, усевшись за стол, ломившийся от еды, три семьи обсуждали прошедший год, высказывали пожелания о счастливой жизни, которая уже началась после свержения Тома Риддла. Веселый смех, наполняя зачарованный от непогоды сад своими переливами, ласкал уши.  
На рождество у семьи Уизли было несколько традиций: пирог, как и у каждой другой семьи, и шутки близнецов. Сегодня все было по-другому. Сегодня смеялись все, кроме Джорджа, ведь он потерял свою половинку, свою душу.  
— Мам, пап, — Джордж неожиданно встал, подав голос первым, а не тогда, когда его спросили. Он прожевал пирог, приготовленный мамой, и, улыбнувшись, сказал:  
— Жизнь продолжается.  
Именно тогда каждый понял, что жизнь не окончена, она идет дальше, и теперь будет приносить только радость.  
И никто так и не узнал, что оживлением Джорджа, да и всех остальных, они обязаны Молли Уизли и ее фирменному пирогу с одним необычным ингредиентом.

 

1925 год. Лондон.  
Эта зима выдалась намного холоднее, чем предыдущая. Морозило так, что на стеклах образовалась изморозь после холодных ночей – она паутинкой охватывала окна, будто их коснулся ледяной паучок, и это он сплел за ночь на их поверхности узор.  
Девушка, осторожно ступающая в прохудившихся сапожках, была одета в непривычную для улиц Лондона мантию черного цвета. В некоторых местах старательно зашитая вещь говорила или о бережливости хозяйки, или об отсутствии достатка. Поглядывая на украшенные витрины магазинов, она прижимала к себе небольшой сверток.

Свернув в один из не слишком благополучных районов Лондона, она постаралась слиться с обстановкой на улице, чтобы не попасться на глаза какому-нибудь редкому прохожему.  
— Том, — прошептала девушка, открывая деревянную дверь массивным ключом.  
Она прошла внутрь: серые стены, стол, кровать, небольшой камин, пара стульев – вот и все, что было в помещении. Девушка села на стул, скрестив ноги.  
— Я здесь… — подал голос Том. Девушка, положив сверток на стол, кивнула высокому мужчине приятной наружности, поняв его без слов. Том прерывисто ее обнял.  
— Я принесла, — она встала со стула, отмахиваясь от объятий Тома, одной рукой нашла что-то в кармане и протянула ему.  
— Это лекарство, оно поможет, — Меропа наблюдала, как он одним глотком выпивает содержимое склянки, поданной ею, облегченно вздыхает и еще более влюбленным взглядом смотрит на девушку.  
— Меропа, я люблю тебя, — сказал он и обнял ее.  
— Я тебя тоже, теперь я только с тобой. Я… Я ушла от них, они прогнали меня.  
— Тише, тише, — ответил ей Том. — Расскажи мне все.  
— Мы делали пирог – рождественский пирог, — девушка вновь уселась на стул.  
— Все казалось таким нереальным: отец был добрым – не бил, не ругался, а брат улыбался и казался таким умиротворенным. Они помогали мне, словно околдованные кем-то, кто хотел сделать для меня приятное. Мы перепачкались все, но были довольны; поставили на огонь пирог. И тогда... тогда я заговорила. О тебе. Сказала, что люблю и не смогу жить без тебя, пыталась объяснить им, что ты для меня так же важен, как они, но отец не слушал. Он вспылил, выгнал меня из дома и, кажется, изгнал из семьи.  
— Я… не стоило! Теперь я буду всю жизнь мучиться из-за этого, — Том покачал головой.  
— Нет, я поступила правильно, любимый, — девушка улыбнулась, поцеловала Тома в лоб и, вспомнив о свертке, протянула его.  
— Я успела взять чуть-чуть для тебя.  
В свертке оказался большой кусок пирога, спрятанный между двумя тарелками: украшенный орехами и еще горячий. Том держал его, улыбаясь. В небольшое окошко пробился первый луч солнца – настало 26 декабря.  
— Спасибо, давай поедим, у меня для тебя тоже кое-что есть…  
— И у меня для тебя, — сказала она, вспоминая о небольшом сюрпризе, спрятанном в самом пироге…

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана в соавторстве, но по некоторым причинам могу выложить только свою часть. Полностью можно прочитать тут - http://hogwartsnet.ru/mfanf/ffshowfic.php?l=0&fid=64971
> 
> Бета: Гвентингейл  
>  Гамма: Godric


End file.
